Potters Prolific Year
by Elizabeth the Teenage Witch
Summary: Hope you like it! I`ts a Harry adventure story but its going to be okay- that is, if you like it!


This was written by the Fellowship of the Ring, no, wait, Independent Evil Inc, hang on, no, not that either, ummm, Selby the Talking Dog and his Faithful Sidekick, Bob (the Builder)  
  
Now, this idea just came up out of no-where so don't blame us if its really bad!  
  
Disclaimer: We disclaim ownership, unfortunately, because we do not own these characters, but it would be pretty handy if we did because if we did we wouldn't be here writing this, we`d be off in Hawaii or something with a red Ferrari!  
  
1  
  
2 Potter Paints  
  
"HARRY"  
  
This was the sound that awakened Harry, that fateful morning when he was to indulge in the biggest adventure of his exciting, unusual life in the wizarding world.  
  
Yeah, not only did Harry defeat Voldemort and bring him back to life, but he also won the Tri-wizard tournament even though he was too young to enter and in a way, brought Voldemort – the most evil wizard for a century- back to life. This was going to be his 6th year at hogwarts, where he had never been more happy.  
  
Harry prepared to face the dragons downstairs in the kitchen, before travelling to diagon alley to get his school supplies for the 6th year at Hogwarts when suddenly a yell came from downstairs comma hang on sorry ,  
  
"Your not going to that weird wizard place whatever it is" Mrs Dursley screamed out at the top of her voice, even though Harry was in the room just above her.  
  
Ok, so they weren't really dragons, but pretty close to it harry thought. He had lived with the Dursleys a terrible 10 years before finding out from a half-giant that he was, in fact, a wizard. and would be going to a wizard school.  
  
"You have to stay at Mrs Figgs while your uncle and I take little Duddiekens out to buy a new motorbike"  
  
Little Duddiekens was the understatement of the year, Harry thought to himself, as "little Dudley" was now a massive 16yr old boy, and was about the average weight of an adult walrus and, Harry chuckled to himself, he has the right teeth for that comparison as well.  
  
He sadly walked down to Mrs Figgs with some of his homework, keeping it out of site from Mrs Dursley, knowing that if Mrs Dursley even caught a glimpse of the spellbooks and quills in his pocket he would be spending the rest of the summer in the cuboard under the stairs. Doing his homework was off limits at the Dursleys, but having a supicion that Mrs Figg wouldn't give two figs about him doing his homework in her house.  
  
  
  
~  
  
Meanwhile, Selby, the only talking dog in Australia and perhaps the world, was enjoying his favourite afternoon Tv session watching Bob the Builder while trifles were out at some official Mayoral duty. Actually, Selby had his suspicions that Doctor Trifle was really in his lab concocting a sweet he intended to call "Doctor Trifles every flavoured beans for medicinal purposes only".  
  
Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door but on the third knock the door collapsed and Selby stared in fright as a gargantuan figure stood in the doorway stroking a mass of brown, matted hair on his chin.  
  
"Woul` there be a parti`lar Selby roun` ere?" a loud, powerful voice boomed into the living room  
  
Selby was scared stiff and just as his senses came back to him, he realized the only sensible and polite thing to do was to perform the basic biologic functioning he needed outside, instead of on the floor inside, which would probably be seen as inappropriate in the eyes of Mrs Trifle.  
  
He tried unsuccessfully to sneak past the giant-looking man at the door, being grabbed around the collar and emitting a loud "ge… WOOF" as he almost forgot that he was actually a normal dog.  
  
Doctor Trifle carried on with his experiments, oblivious to the struggle Selby was putting up against the man.  
  
Ok, Selby thought, this is it, I`ll just have to yell for help so Doctor Trifle can save me- sitting in a room with scientists asking him questions for the rest of his life was better than what the giant was offering. But before he could say anything and make his plea for help, he found he could not talk! His mouth wouldn't work!! The words wouldn't come out!!  
  
"We don` need you blabbin on durin this trip" said the loud, booming voice and Selby found himself being led towards a black car out the front of the house.  
  
He was completely and utterly helpless as the man chucked him in the front seat of the car-which seemed to look quite a bit bigger inside- and drove off at breakneck speed.  
  
What could he do??!!  
  
  
  
~  
  
"Hello Harry dear," Mrs Figg whispered in her gentle, yet mysterious voice while filling up one of her cats food bowls.  
  
"Hi Mrs Figg" Harry groaned dispiritedly while getting out his gear and carefully avoiding Tibbles who liked like she would prefer Harrys leg to the meat in her bowl  
  
"Oh, you wont need that dear, I can tell you all about the goblin rebellions" she muttered in his ear as she sat down on the old mildewed couch and gave him a dewy smile  
  
"Now," she began…..  
  
"what?… you're a wi….. um, …" Harry stuttered, trying to conceal his amazement  
  
"Yes, dear- I thought you knew- I will be taking you to diagon ally today where we will be staying at the Leaky Cauldron till September 1st- its all arranged with Dumbledore dear, now, where were we with those wars in Scotland…."  
  
Harry couldn't believe his ears, Mrs Figg?? A witch? But what about the old chocolate cake, the smell of old cabbage and the love for muggle pets- in particular cats?  
  
He supposed it was her disguise, but how could he not have known all those years??  
  
He guessed that he`d never taken that much notice before.  
  
The morning was much more enjoyable after that, both giving storys of schoolwork, hogwarts and even Voldemort.  
  
But there was one question that remained in Harrys head….  
  
"Um, Mrs Figg? Er, how will I get my trunk before we leave?"  
  
"Don't worry about that dear, we`ll get it when the Dursleys go out to the movies.." 


End file.
